


Read the Script

by pandesalnieren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren Yeager, Actor Levi Ackerman, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandesalnieren/pseuds/pandesalnieren
Summary: Shingeki no kyojin turns out to be the currently best selling movie series of all time, and it looks like something blossomed on set between world class actor Levi Ackerman and rising star Eren Yeager. Is it love? Or lust? Whatever it is, these two are very passionate about it.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Read the Script

— ♡

  
"Eren.."

"Captain.."

"Ahh.."

"Come on, captain, you're supposed to say 'long time no see' before saying my name."

  
"L-long time nn-o see— ahh..."

  
"...."

  
"We're never gonna finish reading this script if you keep moaning like that." Eren says as he sighs.

"T-that's because you keep putting your finger inside my—ahh ahh!" Levi couldn't finish what he was saying when Eren added another finger inside Levi's butthole.

"But you love it when I do this." Eren answered back as he continued reading the script.

Levi tried to hold back another moan, but he just couldn't. He wondered why they are on the couch, him being on Eren's lap, clinging on to him as he thrusts 3 fingers inside his butt hole. They were supposed to be reading and practicing the script and lines, that's why he went to visit his co-star, but things took another turn. It was always like this.

Of course Eren wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

Eren cleared his throat as he read the script again, holding the papers on one hand and the other busy with playing levi's hole. "Ah, look at this, you get to kick me in the face again."

"Ahh...ah...."

  
"Remember Season 1? That scene when you get to kick me?"

"What about it..." levi managed to reply.

"I saw you get a boner that time. Did you enjoy kicking my face, captain?"

  
"I‐I did not!"

  
"Oh, but you did."

  
"Eren–ahhh.." Eren picked up the pace again.

  
"You did enjoy kicking my face didn't you...are you a sadist?"

  
"Ahhh...ahhh...Slow down..."

  
"Aren't you glad? There will be another scene where you get to kick my face again." Eren smirks as Levi was now clinging to him, hugging him tightly around the neck.

  
"Captain.." Eren whispered.

Levi was now panting as he gets fingered fucked by Eren, his thoughts now hazy as his lover wouldn't stop the dirty talk.

  
"Kick me in the face again, captain." 

  
Levi felt his body was on fire. His moans echoed through the living room, filling the place with lustful moans and slushing sound of lustful fluids. He knew he was about to cum. He didn't want to yet, but he couldn't control it. 

  
"Eren...ahhhhh..."

With a loud moan, semen splurted out of Levi's cock, some of it landing on Eren's built chest. His tight grip around Eren gradually loosened. He quivered as more semen comes leaking out. He was catching his breath.

  
"Oh...you came." Eren chuckled.

He placed the script down on the table on the side, before carefully laying Levi down on the sofa.

  
"I won. I didn't even need to touch your dick for you to cum." Eren says with a satisfied grin.

  
Levi could only sigh, barely remembering that they had a little playful bet, a day ago about this matter. He remembered how their little arguement turned into them making a bet, with Eren betting he could make Levi cum without even touching his cock.

  
He bit his bottom lip. And Eren's reward? He gets to do as he pleases. He gets to fuck Levi whatever the way he wants, and the only thing Eren couldn't make Levi do before?

Suck his dick.

"Now.." Eren smirked looking over at Levi who just sat up beside him.

"On your knees, and suck it."

Levi didn't need to be told twice, that's why he gladly obliged. He wanted to roll his eyes though, but just glared at the younger man before kneeling in front, between Eren's long muscular legs. He could've just sucked him while he is on the sofa, but damn Eren Yeager wanted him on his knees. He hated being told what to do, he is a famous and talented Actor for fuck's sake. He won awards, and is being looked up to by many young aspiring artists; and yet here he is, in a submissive position, kneeling, following someone's command like a dog.

Oddly enough, no matter how repulsive the thought is, it doesn't seem as bad as it now as he pulled Eren's boxer's down, revealing that long, hard and magnificent dick of his.

  
"He must've already been hard since a while ago and yet he managed to make me cum first." he thought to himself.

  
"Loving the sight of my dick?" Eren chuckled when he noticed Levi staring fiercely at his glorious dick.

  
Levi only glared up at him before going back to focus on the hard thing in front of him. This dick is thick enough that it might hurt when he gets slapped by it in the cheeks.

He gently wrapped his fingers around Eren's dick as he guided it into his mouth. He started moving his head, a lick, from base to tip, at first. One quick run with his tongue. Eren makes a noise, clearly an act of holding back a moan, which gave Levi an idea that he was doing it right. Levi stares up into Eren's eyes, to see his reaction, as he finally wraps his lips around his cock and sinks down slowly. 

He starts shallow and easy. Somewhat slow and lazy. Just working him up. As a response, the Eren makes soft, low groans every now and then. One of Eren's hand found its way to Levi's head, almost grabbing his hair but not painful as if he was careful not to suddenly grab a chunk full of hair from his sex partner.

The grip, however, gradually got tighter as Levi continues. The other hand cups Levi's other side, softly touching it while occassionally pushing it down alongside Levi's motion. The gestures gave Levi an idea to pick up the pace and go deeper. 

Before long, each time he sinks down brings him all the way to the base. Eren's sounds are getting louder and more frequent, but they aren’t out of control yet. "Not yet.." Eren would think to himself as he reveled on the sweet pleasuring of having his colleague's warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

  
"This sight oddly suits you better than I expected. The famous actor, Levi Ackerman, on his knees, sucking a younger man's dick. How lewd." Eren says, looking down at the older man infront of him with hazy, sex crazed eyes; gently caressing Levi's cheek then brushing off some strands of hair from his face.

  
The scene made Eren craved for Levi even more. The man in front of him looked delicious;q that glare directed at him with a dick inside his mouth; he wanted nothing more than to consume everything and fuck him mercisessly until he cries.

Levi looked away from Eren, decides to tease him and slows down, holding at some points.

  
“Fucking shit, Levi.”

  
It wasn't long since a moan, followed by a moan escaped Eren's lips.

Levi felt satisfied to get a reaction so he goes back to doing what he was doing a few moments ago, doing an earnest job in pleasuring the man in front of him.

This times it’s all teasing then working it up to the climax. Trying to get reactions. Low sounds and occasional swears could occasionally be heard from Eren with tight fingers in Levi's hair and bucking of hips. Levi knew Eren was slowly losing control, and he felt ecstatic.

  
Wait. Why?

  
Isn't he supposed to be furious? For someone as highly respected such as him, to be doing such vulgar things, with a colleague at that; it's unheard of. Oddly enough, Levi found himself enjoying it. The swears, moans and groans; the pulling of hairs and soft pats on the cheek; he found himself enjoying every bit, or rather he felt like he wanted more.

He wanted Eren's cock inside him. 

It isn’t long before Eren's sounds get strained and breathy, a sure sign that he’s getting close. Levi works harder, settling into the burn of his jaw and the raw feeling at the back of his throat. He goes down deep again and swallows once more. 

With Eren's loud moan, thick, warm come slides down Levi's throat. He swallows again before pulling back and licking his lips. Levi smirked as he looks up at the younger man in front of him, seeing Eren's reaction. Eren peers down at him slowly, then grabs him and yanks him back up into his lap and kisses him deep and passionately.

"I didn't know you were good at this."

  
"What do you take me for." Levi snorts mockingly.

  
"Oh?" Eren chuckles before kissing Levi again, this time softly. Levi kisses him back. Levi was already hard again, and so was Eren. All that lewd thing he did for this jerk only made him hornier.

  
"I see you want more." Eren whispers in his right ear when they broke from the kiss. Eren's hot breath tickled levi's ear, making him shiver.

  
"S-shut up." He responds snarkily but it was weak that it only turned on Eren more. Eren could see right through Levi that's why he pushed further.

  
"Am I wrong?" Eren said with a smile, while fully knowing he was right.

Levi wanted to retort again but he bit back a snarky remark because Eren was right.

He did want something more.

"Oh? Is that a yes?" Eren pushed further.

  
"What else could it mean." Levi said weakly.

  
Eren chuckled. "Ah, I don't know? How about you tell me yourself." He says as he leaned back on the sofa, taking in the full view of the fanous Levi Ackerman straddling his lap.

  
Levi looked down, he didn't want to suffer a bigger humiliation than this, but he wanted it. He wants that cock.

"I want..."

"Yes?"

"I want your cock inside me. Now."

With a satisfied smile, Eren chuckles before leaning in, kissing Levi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
